1. Field of the Invention
This arrangement relates to a motor vehicle door arrangement with at least one motor vehicle door or the like and a drive for motorized movement of the motor vehicle door from the closed position into the open position—opening process—and from the open position into the closed position—closing process—and with a control means for triggering the drive, the control means being assigned an optionally actuatable mobile part which the user generally carries and which interacts with the control means over a wireless transmission link when the user approaches the motor vehicle, enhanced actuation being designed for automatically carrying out an opening process and/or a closing process which can be triggered by a predetermined process of use and without the necessity of actuating the mobile part. The invention also relates to a control means for such a motor vehicle door arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are being increasing equipped nowadays with motorized enhanced functions which are intended to simplify operation. This relates especially to the motor vehicle door arrangement. The expression “motor vehicle door” should be understood comprehensively here. Side doors, the rear hatch, the trunk lid, the hood or the like are meant. Sliding doors are also encompassed by this expression.
In the known motor vehicle door arrangement underlying the invention (German Patent Application DE 103 16 306 A1; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0201277 A1), it is provided that certain enhanced functions are automatically triggered when the user approaches. For this purpose, the user carries a mobile part which communicates with a control located in the motor vehicle over a wireless link. These enhanced functions are, for example, the motorized unlocking of a motor vehicle lock, motorized opening of a motor vehicle lock or the motorized opening or closing of the hatch of a motor vehicle which is hereinafter called “enhanced actuation”. This enhanced actuation is also known from German Patent DE 10 2004 041 709 B3 (International Patent Application Publication WO 2006/024399 A1).
The problem in the enhanced actuation is fundamentally the fact that the user, in certain cases of triggering such a function, can be surprised; this entails major danger. One approach to increasing the user safety in enhanced actuation is shown by another known motor vehicle door arrangement (German Patent Application DE 100 38 803 A1). Here, the control means assigned to the motor vehicle door arrangement is equipped with a speech module so that the rear hatch can be opened or closed via speech input if the user is authorized for this. For authorization interrogation, the user carries a mobile part. The speech module enables the user to control the enhanced function of motorized opening and closing of the rear hatch, therefore enhanced actuation. But basically, there is the residual risk of unwanted opening of the rear hatch here, for example, when the user is located directly on the motor vehicle and the command word for opening the rear hatch—optionally accidently—is given by a third party without the user expecting automatic actuation.
In the described motor vehicle door arrangements, it is such that the enhanced actuation can be triggered without the necessity of actuating a mobile part, such as a remote control. Furthermore, for triggering, simply a predetermined usage process is necessary which can consist in that the user approaches the motor vehicle or the user delivers a speech command to the speech module.
The described enhanced actuation constitutes a major simplification for the user. This applies especially when, for example, after shopping for food, neither hand is free to actuate a remote control or the like for unlocking the motor vehicle lock or for opening the rear hatch. This same applies, for example, when the user is taking small children to the vehicle and accordingly does not have the opportunity to actuate the remote control by hand.
The problem in all these cases is that the user is at least partially deprived of control of the behavior of his vehicle by the enhanced actuation. This can lead to unexpected and possibly dangerous situations and to possible misuse by third parties.